


Wolf & Fae Time Lines and Notes

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Wolf and Fae [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Since I keep writing drabbles that are connected to the Wolf & Fae verse, I decided to make a timeline tying them together. Eventually there may be a character info chapter and species info chapter as well, if anyone is interested in it.Updated: 10/11/2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> As the actual calendar for Teen Wolf is on the screwy side (like it is rare for one month to have 2 full moons people, do some lunar research), so I will be setting it up to my own timeline based on theirs but not exactly the same.

Disconnect - (Upcoming) Derek used to feel one with his wolf, but after Kate they feel separate.

[Fae Born](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6551737/chapters/14989399) \- March 7th to April 8th 2011 (Done) Stiles discovers he's not quite human and decides to help his pack along the way

Aftermath & Consequences - April 9th to ? 2011 (Upcoming) The aftermath of the hunters being arrested, Stiles' spell regarding Jackson, and what happens with Erica & Boyd

[Visits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10772730) - May 30th 2011 (Done) Stiles does some reflecting on the people in his life and decides to introduce his dad to Shale

[Hummingbirds ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10292060/chapters/23359542)\- June 7th to 21st 2011 (Done)  Stiles gets followed by a group of hummingbirds

Protection & Home - (Upcoming) Stiles decides to put some protective barriers around his home and the woods of the preserve to keep those who mean others harm out. It's not as easy as he hoped

Unbalanced - (Upcoming)  Peter thinks about his life leading up to the moment where Stiles binds him magically to the pack, and not just through a pack bond.

Diverted Attack - (Upcoming) The Alpha Pack is a threat, but it's one forced away from their territory by the protective barriers he put on the preserve, city and area around it.

[Mates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6510151/chapters/14897311) \- August 2011 (Done) Derek and Stiles figure things out about their relationship

[Social Opposites: Stiles & Willow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050384/chapters/22277555) \- May 2013 (Done) Stiles meets the Scooby Gang from Sunnydale

Circle of Change - October 1 to November 1 2013 (Upcoming) October is a special month to Stiles and a discovery in one of his mom's journals gives him an idea how to deal with the Beacon Hills Hellmouth

 

 


End file.
